The present invention relates to a chair armrest device and, more particularly, to a chair armrest device permitting reliable adjustment in the height and the angular position of a pad.
Chairs are necessary furniture in human life. Two armrests are provided on two sides of a seat of a chair to support the elbows or the forearms of the user to thereby increase sitting comfort.
Conventional armrests have different structures. In a simple structure, the heights of the armrests cannot be adjusted after having been mounted to two sides of the seat and, thus, cannot suit users of different heights, providing poor applicability and poor supporting comfort.
To solve the above disadvantages, an armrest permitting adjustment in the height is proposed and includes a telescopic rod below a pad. A knob is turned to position the telescopic rod after the desired height is reached. However, turning of the knob is inconvenient, and the armrest cannot be retained in the desired height if the knob is not tightened.
Furthermore, the angular position of the pads of conventional armrests cannot be adjusted, causing friction between the skin of the hand of the user and the pad during use of a mouse or other conditions requiring movement of the arm of the user.
Thus, a need exists for a novel chair armrest device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.